


Like a Rabbit- Part 25

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Frog leap position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 25

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Remus appreciated Percy for being Percy. If there were anything Remus had learned in life, it was the importance for loving people for who they were- their talents and their faults.

The problem was, Remus wasn’t sure if Percy being well-read was a good thing or a bad one. Remus enjoyed ending the day in bed with Percy, snuggling together with their books. They could read for hours in companionable silence, or sometimes they’d interrupt each other to share bits from the books they were reading. Remus enjoyed very much having a lover who shared his love for books. However, Percy’s fondness to consult books ran aground when it came to sex.

Nearly all of Percy’s knowledge in the field came from what he read in books. And it wasn’t trashy romances he read, either. Percy Weasley read reference material. He must have had the world’s leading collection of clipped articles entitled ‘How to Please Your Man’. He’d used up all the bookmarks in the house marking places of interest in the Karma Sutra. And his Guide to Sex contained far more dog-eared pages than not.

Normally, Remus would have complimented anyone for being so studious and well-read. However, in Percy’s case, it was nothing sort of a hazard. For the main problem, as Remus took a while to understand, was that Percy got too excited while reading about sex to read the entire passage. He was always coming to Remus with new things to try. And like a fool, Remus always humored him.

*

“It’s called ‘Starting a Fire’,” Percy told Remus, grinning from ear to ear. “I promise you’ll like it.”

Though mostly-upright, Remus was perched in his recliner. His legs were up on the foot rest but spread, and his gray trousers were down around his ankles. Percy knelt on an ottoman, with his chest resting upon Remus’ lower legs.

“Can’t you give me a good, old-fashioned blow job?”

“Nah. This’ll be much more fun. And it’s simple, so I won’t…” Percy was not too dignified to pour over pages of sexual manuals or to wrap his mouth around his lover’s cock. However, he was too dignified to admit he might fuck up. Again. “I won’t let you down, Remus.”

Remus reached down, burying his hand into Percy’s fluffy hair. “I know, Perce.”

Percy licked his lips and stretched out his arms. With his hands flat, he pressed his palms against Remus’ cock, one on either side. Then he quickly began rubbing his hands back and forth, as though trying to start a fire with Remus’ cock as the stick.

For the first moment or two, Remus could see how this would be an incredibly stimulating new sort of sensation. In fact, he was sure he would have loved it… had Percy just remembered the lube. The scream echoed throughout the cabin.

*

Percy flopped down onto the bed, wearing nothing but a Weasley grin that Remus recognized. “I have a position for us to try.”

Remus was hesitant but, as always, obliging. He set his notepad and quill aside.

Percy could barely contain his excitement. “Let me give you a hint, all right?” He tucked his arms at his sides, bent at the elbow and wrists. His hands were curved like paws. He bounced in place on the bed.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a rabbit position.”

“It’s not a rabbit,” said Percy, disappointed. He flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth quite quickly. “It’s a frog.”

Cocking his head, “I don’t think I’ve heard of the frog position either.”

“Frog leap position, to be accurate.”

Percy guided Remus into place. Remus squatted on the bed, legs bent at the knees. Percy made him lean forward, even though his back hurt that way. Remus put both his hands down, flat on the bedspread. After spreading his legs, thanks to Percy’s hand pushing at his knees, Remus was in something like a frog squat.

It wasn’t what he’d imagined, if it were at all possible to imagine anything sexual from the term ‘frog leap.’ He had assumed once he was in the position, the thing he would be leaping onto would be Percy. But the red-headed scamp did not appear in front of him. Instead, Percy came up from behind.

Remus felt a hard cock against his arse and realized suddenly that he would not be the leaper but the leapee. Remus was nothing if not easy-going and versatile, especially when it came to sex. And he was as optimistic as ever… until Percy’s cock had trouble finding his arsehole.

Percy had, thankfully, not forgotten the lube this time. For all his faults, Percy never made the same mistake twice. But the lubrication was probably part of the problem of not being able to penetrate. The arse and cock involved were both so slicked up that any time the two made contact, they slipped and slid around, unable to get further.

The other problem was that Remus was unsteady his position and the mattress was anything but steady. Remus’ body swayed with each breath, unable to remain completely still. Every time Percy’s cock actually found his hole, and pushed in order to slide in, the forward motion made Remus lean forward, his arms straining and his hands unable to prop himself up as well as he needed. He would lean back apologetically, only to move forward again the next time, with no firm stance and nothing to grip as they were several feet away from the footboard. Remus tried to straighten up a little, just to try to steady himself, and pain shot through his back. He gasped and went down, crumbling onto the bed, face screwed up in pain.

“Remus!” Percy, who had been kneeling on the bed, lowered himself down further, lying beside Remus. He wore a look of concern and seemed hesitant to touch the man, lest he hurt Remus further.

“I’m all right,” Remus told him, then kissed him. “Just a muscle spasm.”

They decided to try again. Both men were determined now.

This time, Remus assumed the position and he tried arching his back, so his arms were straight and could assist him, but so that his back would not give out. At least, that was the hope. However, Percy had an even more difficult time now trying to fit together the puzzle pieces of Percy’s prick into Remus’ rear. The angle just wasn’t right. Even when Percy did manage to maneuver properly, he couldn’t get his cock up there like normal. He tried lowering himself down, but that didn’t work either. “You’ll have to lean forward just a little more. I’m sorry.”

Remus grimaced and was glad that Percy, behind him, could not see. He adjusted as Percy wished, still hopeful. This time, thankfully, his back held out.

His thighs, however, were another story altogether. At this angle and in this position, it was up to his thighs now to support the bulk of his weight. They were beginning to tire. In fact, they were beginning to hurt. He seemed keenly aware of the tingles in his thighs, even after Percy slid inside him.

Percy slid out halfway, then back in again. His groan of pleasure made Remus sigh. A bit of pain was well worth that. For once, one of Percy’s ideas had panned out. For as complicated as the frog leap position was, it was also pleasurable.

“Percy…” Remus whispered. His thighs were shaking, trembling, threatening to go weak. “Hurry!”

Percy hurried. He pumped harder, faster. Lost in passion, several times he nearly slipped out again, which would have been absolute tragedy after so much effort.

Something in Remus’ thighs gave way, and his legs wobbled. It was between sore legs and a sore back, but he feared what would happen if he moved at all now. He might injure Percy who was inside him. “Need help here!” Remus begged, shaking.

Suddenly, two hands clapped themselves to the bottoms of his thighs. Percy bore some of his weight, and Remus sighed deeply in great relief. However, he relaxed too much. Percy could not support him.

Surprised and startled, Percy pulled back. Remus cried out. The muscles in his left thigh were strained unbearably. Remus went down again, his whole body limp apart from the way he gripped his thigh in pain.

Percy’s hard-on was slowly fading as he wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus winced, knowing Percy was concerned about him. Just as Remus was about to insist he would recover all right, he felt something wet. It was not the lovely ejaculation he had hoped for, it was tears. Percy was breaking down. “So sorry… hurt you…”

Remus nodded. Yes, Percy was sorry. Yes, Percy had hurt him. But Remus was tired of these sexual romps ending in disappointment or tears- in this case, both. “Percy, Love, there’s a hot water bottle under the sink in the loo. Could you fill it and bring it to me?”

Percy sniffled as he fulfilled the request. Remus pressed the hot water bottle to the back of his thigh and sighed. Then he lifted his hand to Percy’s face. He rubbed trails of tears from one cheek. “I’m so very sorry.” Percy sniffled again and looked more apologetic than ever.

“I know.” Remus chuckled. He reached for his wand and Assio’ed over one of Percy’s sex manuals. He used magic to call up the page on the frog leap. Remus read it quickly but carefully. “It says here it helps to take turns, to alleviate the stress. It also says you can use pillows to prop up the receiver’s arse.”

Percy groaned. “I’m awful at experimenting like this.”

“Yes,” Remus said. “You are.”

Percy blinked. “You’re supposed to say something reassuring.”

Smiling, “You may be awful at this, but I’m a good reader and a good teacher.” He placed a kiss on Percy’s lips. “And you’re a wonderful student. Shall I show you something now?”

“But…” Percy shook his head. “You’re hurt.”

“There are many things I can think of to do that do not involve my leg… and which are simple enough even for us to manage.”


End file.
